Second Chances: No Promise Unkept
by jtbwriter
Summary: Hailed as heroes for stopping a robbery, Rick and Laurie Simon soon face a campaign of terror from an old-style crime family. Now a test of faith in their family and each other determines if they survive.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: No Promise Unkept

Hailed as heroes for stopping a robbery, Rick and Laurie Simon soon face a campaign of terror from an old-style crime family. Now a test of faith in themselves and each others' word determines if they survive.

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

"Good play, Ricky!" Linda Simon yelled, applauding her son on as he dove and speared a grounder then nailed a runner at first. A.J. saw Ricky grin as he ran off the field to his teammates high-fives. "Hon, calm down, the baby's not going to be much of a fan if you jump up and down so much!" he warned teasingly.

"How can you be so calm when…" Linda broke off with a chuckle as Rick stood and applauded at the fence surrounding the Little League field, "Yeah, way to go, Ricky!" ..

"Never mind, you're more the strong, silent type." She added with a smile, then was rewarded by a kiss and A.J.'s whispered, "I'll lead the cheering when we get home."

Behind them in the bleachers, Laurie Simon leaned over and ragged, "I thought the action was supposed to be on the field!"

"Speak for yourself, sis." Her sister-in-law laughed, standing and taking a worn out Ceci from her. The little girl raised her head wearily, then asked, "Mama, did Ricky win the game?"

"Yes, Ceci, and now we're going to the Fun Zone for a party now." Suddenly her daughter perked up, "Fun Zone, all right! Auntie Laurie, are you and Uncle Rick coming?" she added, turning and looking pleadingly at her.

"Sure honey, I love the Fun Zone, you know your daddy and Uncle have a great time there too!" Laurie giggled at Linda's astonished look.

"Well, I see my lady has favorites, huh, what about your mom here?" Linda made a disappointed face then choked up when Ceci threw her arms around her neck. "Mama, I don't want to go without you!"

"See, sis, you'll always be her favorite!" Laurie handed her a Kleenex, then wiped her eyes at the sight of Rick high-fiving his nephew. "Boy do I wish I had my camera."

Linda whipped out hers, then caught them "low-fiving".

"Just look at him, Laurie." She said, then Laurie took her arm as the three of them climbed down the bleachers, following behind A.J.

"Sis, we have the two most wonderful men in the world. But Rick is the best big brother of them all! I don't worry when A.J.'s with him."

"Me neither." Laurie reached for the rail on the last step, only to feel it give way beneath her fingers. At once she started to lose her balance, "Linda, grab the bench!" she cried, fearing her sister-in-law would fall.

Abruptly she felt arms holding her, then saw A.J. catch his wife and daughter then set them down.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Worried eyes focused on her, and Laurie caught her breath looking into Rick's eyes.

"Yes, Rick." She told him shakily. "Linda?"

"I'm okay, hon. What were we just saying?" She gasped, then A.J. looked puzzled.

"What, Linny?"

"That we are married to the two most wonderful men in the world." Laurie told him, putting her arms around Rick's neck. "I lose my fear when I look in your eyes. You're always there when I need you, love."

He tightened his grip around her. "Forever and ever, darlin'." Rick said, grateful he had turned around in the nick of time. Giving her a kiss, Rick put her on her feet.

"Come on, angel, I know somebody who needs a root beer float."

"Now I know why I love you." Laurie told him, happily taking his hand.

Driving just a short distance, Rick followed the caravan of kids and adults to the garishly colored Fun Zone, a popular place with all the sports teams in town. Soon he and Laurie were roped into a basketball throwing contest, with Rick earning a fistful of tickets to his nephew's delight.

"Okay, okay, big brother, now I see where Robbie got his shooting eye!" A.J. capitulated after the third model car landed on their table.

"Yeah, but who's the pitch ball Queen?" Rick needled, then laughed as Laurie settled a rag doll on Ceci before sitting down to her promised ice cream treat.

"Oh, I don't know." A.J. snickered, then plopped an extra cherry on top of her drink.

"Thanks A.J, but, look at the inspiration I have!" she giggled, popping the fruit into Rick's mouth then following it with her lips.

As the party wound down, Ceci accidentally spilled some soda on her t-shirt, and Linda sighed, trying to pull herself out of her chair..

"Good thing I have a spare shirt for her in the car, I'll go get it."

"No, you stay put, sis, let me have the keys." Laurie offered. Linda handed them over gratefully, then sat back down.

As Rick came back to the table with doggie bags, he saw his wife's unfinished root beer.

"Watch this, A.J." he smirked, then hit the glass behind the bags.

As Laurie re-entered the restaurant, the sounds of a scuffle caught her ears, then she saw a man backing away from the cashier's window, holding a gun. He had a woman by the throat in front of him, "Any one comes near, and this lady's dead", he taunted.

"Rick!" she "called", then throwing the child's t-shirt onto a chair, waited until the robber came backwards toward her. Looking around, she saw someone in the shadow of the manager's office, then Laurie caught the eye of the frightened kid behind the register, and signaled for him to duck as she pounced on the man and wrenched the sobbing hostage from him.

Surprised, he turned, then Laurie karate chopped the weapon from him. As he tried to grab at her, snarling, "I'll kill you!", Rick appeared in back of him, then tapping him on the shoulder, waited until he spun around then clocked him with one punch.

"Rick, good timing!" she gasped, then comforted the relieved woman as Rick restrained the crook and a chagrined security guard took charge of the area.

"Darlin', that was quick thinking." Rick told her, as they waited for the police to take their statements.

"Thank you, love, but it was you taking him out!" Laurie told him, leaning against him. A.J. had gotten their party out of the restaurant and chose that moment to come back into the waiting area.

"Sis, I don't know how you get into these things, but I'm sure glad you went to get Ceci's top instead of Linny!" he leaned down and hugged her.

She just shook her head. "I just happened onto the scene, what scares me is the fact that the security guard just happened to be on his break. And there was someone else there in the shadows, a lookout I guess." Rick gathered her into his arms.

"Sweetheart, you really hit it on the head, this wasn't just random." He said, worried, as their friend Captain Johnson came over to them. "I know you two must be tired, but your statements really will help nail this guy."

"As for you, honey, you're really a lifesaver, nice work." He told Laurie, as she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Ron, but Rick delivered the real "knockout punch!"

"Just call me Ali!", he smugly boasted.

"Who's behind the robbery?" Rick gaped at Chief Branson, as he met with them in Captain Johnson's office. When they were called into Ron's office after a long session with the arresting officers, he'd expected "thanks, now go home."

The younger man looked concerned at the two Simons. "Martin Patrone, the son of the head of the Patronage organization. I thought you might have heard of him, but for years his father Randolph has run the Arizona form of the Mafia, now I guess he's decided to break out a new way of making money. It's not exactly his style, but I figure his son Martin decided to get fast bucks a different way then the old man."

"Rick, I've never heard of them, why would they target a children's place?" Laurie glanced at her husband, then gripped his hand as the police chief shook his head.

"Patrone always took from other crooks, we've never been able to nail him because what pimp or bookie is going to file charges. He "protects" the illegal gambling and prostitution houses, also the smugglers of prescription drugs and counterfeit goods. I guess we've been lucky in a way, he's never bothered any legitimate businesses, but now…well, at least we've got something on him through his son." Branson gave half a grin.

"You bet we do, only, Chief…"Ron sighed, "I really don't like Laurie and Rick being involved in this. We don't know who she saw in the shadows, or why Martin targeted this particular place, except….."

Rick at once got what he was saying. "You mean, Patrone could target us, try to intimidate us so we don't testify against his son?" A cold chill ran through him, then he felt his wife lean against him.

"Darling, he won't do that, there's just no way. What about Rick's idea that there was help on the inside?" Laurie asked, as Rick put his arm around her.

"Hon, that's a good question. The security guard was a substitute and he told the officer on the scene he just happened to have to go to the bathroom. We have him under surveillance, as for the manager and bookkeeper, they seem intimidated, but they're going to testify." Johnson said, then the phone rang.

Excusing himself, the Chief took the call, then quickly hung up .

"I think we've got a break. Rick, I want you to take Laurie home and stay put until I call." He warned.

As they came out of the police station, Rick tensed, looking to see any strange cars or loiterers. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Pop!"

Relieved, Laurie saw her son pull up in his sheriff's car. "Honey, where did you come from?"

"Ron called me, Uncle A.J. took your Jeep home, I'll take you to pick it up." Robbie explained, then Rick gave him a hug. "Thanks, son, I always knew teaching you to drive would pay off some day!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Rex, you naughty dog, what did you do with my shoe?" Laurie came into the living room as Rick was pretending to read the paper. Hiding his grin, he looked up to see her looking under the pillows and chairs.

"Sweetheart, what'cha looking for?"

"My black boot, Rick. Rex was trying to chew on it this morning when I stopped him, now I can't find it." She said, then caught the hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Oh, I have an idea where he might have hidden it." She pretended to look behind Rick's chair, then reached over and tickled him.

Surprised, Rick raised up, then Laurie plucked her boot from behind him, "you stinker, letting me blame the puppy!"

Laughing, he pulled her into his lap and tickled her. "Stinker, huh?

"Yes, you..you…, oh, darling !"she laughed, "Uncle, I surrender!"

"Then I do too." Rick wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her. "My princess."

"All yours, dearest." She nuzzled his ear. "I'm glad you and A.J. decided to take this week off. With the childrenat Little League camp, Linda can come to the Center for Lamaze class."

Just then the phone rang, and he reached over her shoulder to pick it up. "Simon residence."

Silence, then a rough voice. "I wouldn't go to court anytime soon, Mr. Simon."

Abruptly Laurie saw his expression change, "Who is this?" he said angrily.

Click.

"Rick?" she saw his face darken, then he looked at her.

"Darling, was it about our testifying?" she asked, quietly.

He nodded, then she put her arms around his neck. "I was afraid something like this might happen, love. It's scare tactics, but they won't stop us, Rick. Just another week until the preliminary hearing."

"My brave girl." Rick kissed her, then put his face against hers. "Sweetheart, just the same, we're going to be extra cautious. I need to know every minute where you are, and Oscar and Rudy want to make sure you wear both your transmitters at all times."

"Yes, darling." She sighed, then replied "I want to know where you are too, I need to make sure you're safe…Oh, Rick..." She choked, then he made a shushing noise as he stroked her hair.

"No one's going to part us, Laurie. Everyone's going to be looking out for us, so there's no way Patrone can stop our putting his son away. Okay?"

Laurie kissed him hungrily, then whispered "Si, mi amor."

In the days that followed, call after frightening call harassed the Simons. Not just at the ranch, but A.J. and Linda got a series of hang-up calls, then Robbie and Ramona, and finally Robin and Ian.

At first Rick wanted the machine to pick them up, only to find nothing was said when the machine answered for them. Unfortunately, the first time Laurie picked the phone up on the day before their court appearance, the voice behind the calls added a new threat.

"Mrs. Simon, I would sure hate to see you… or your grandchildren get hurt over this. Don't come to court tomorrow." Click

Shaking, Laurie called out, "Rick!"

At once he came in from the kitchen, then immediately went to her as she sat heavily on the sofa. "Laurie, what did they say this time?"

She swallowed hard, then managed to steady her voice. "He said he'd sure hate to see me or our grandchildren get hurt, then he warned me not to go to court."

Rick cursed out loud, then sat down next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "No, sweetheart, no."

"I'm okay, love." She said, then saw his expression. "Don't look like that, darling. I'm safe here with you, and Patrone is not going to frighten us into silence."

He was silent for a moment, then Laurie put her hand on his face. "Rick, call Ron on your transmitter and have him pull our phone records, we might at least see where the calls are coming from."

Rick looked into her eyes, then took her hand and moved it to his lips. "I love you, Laurie. I won't let anyone hurt you or our family. Maybe it's time we went on the offensive."

"That's my brave knight." She kissed him, then added, "one thing, love…."

He saw her wink and he lifted her into his lap. "What's that, sweetheart?"

"You used a bad word, a very bad word. I think you deserve a time out for that. With me." She replied suggestively.

Smirking, Rick stood up with her still in his arms. "Yes, Mrs. Simon. I think a time out is a good idea."

Their good humor lasted until the phone rang that afternoon. Rick insisted on taking it, then answered it on the extension.

"Simon residence."

"Next time it won't just be your brother's car. Don't come to court tomorrow."

Rick gasped, then the familiar click and dial tone sounded in his ear.

At the same moment his transmitter lit up, then Laurie called from the living room, "Rick! A.J.'s trying to reach us, says our line's been disconnected."

Relieved, Rick turned on his watch, then heard the comforting voice of his brother. "Rick, are you and Laurie all right?"

"Yeah, A.J., I was just about to panic, are you and Linda okay? I just got a call saying next time it's not just your brother's car." He replied, his stomach in knots.

Yes, but my sports car just exploded. I was going to run to the store, then one of the kids across the street hit a baseball against the trunk and it just went boom." A.J. explained, his voice only a little shaky.

Suddenly the knot in his stomach burned through, that was the last straw, Rick decided angrily.

"A.J., that's it, I'm not waiting for them to terrorize us any more, call Ron and I'm going to get a hold of Oscar and Rob."

"Rick, I'll call them, you look after Laurie and I'll have Rob get in touch with you." The younger Simon told him.

Minutes later their phone rang, this time with Sheriff Gomez on the line.

"Rick, I got you and Laurie reconnected, seems someone called the phone company saying you were canceling your service. I can't get a straight answer out of them about bothering to check and see if the call was legit, but at least you've got phone service."

"Thanks, pal." Rick sighed, then saw his wife looking anxiously at him as she stood in the kitchen doorway. "It's okay, sweetheart." He whispered, then managed a grin at the kiss she blew him.

"Well, you're welcome, honey." Came the teasing reply from Rob, and Rick shook his head.

"Everyone's a comedian. Did A.J. call you?"

"Yeah, I hear his rocket got toasted. Oscar's going to call you on your transmitter, but he's picking me up in 10 minutes. We're going to lay a little sting for this bunch, just keep inside until it's ready." Rob answered, a hard edge to his voice.

"Will do, Rob, I'll make sure Laurie's in the loop, she's been so good about all this." Rick took a deep breath, then saw his watch light up.

"I know, Light's got the heart of a warrior. Talk to Oscar and we'll take care of these snakes once and for all." The sheriff told him.

Hanging up, Rick hit send on his transmitter. "Dad, what's the plan?"

"Rick, go get the mail about four o'clock. We're going to make it look like someone puts you out of commission, then we'll get you two into town after dark. A.J. wants you at his place." The older man explained.

Rick couldn't help but smile. "Good idea. Let me go tell….."

"No, son, tell her only when you're going to get the mail what's up; you know she's going to want to participate and I want her out of sight at all times." Oscar interrupted him.

Rick frowned, he had a bad feeling about this. "Okay, Dad, but be careful. If you guys make it look too real…."

"I know, just enough to give them something to think about. Only ones in the know will be our family and the judge and Ron. Just be ready, son." Oscar warned.

"Will do, thanks, Dad." Rick signed off, then looked to see where Laurie was. "Laurie?"

"In the guest room, darling." Her voice came faintly, and following the sound he found her drying Rex.

"Sweetheart, did you give him a bath?" he asked incredulously, and she blushed as he took in her wet shirt.

"Yes, Rick, he got into the mud, so I thought I'd better get him cleaned up. He's going to the Chief tomorrow, remember?" Laurie smiled, then let him pull her up off the rug. Seeing his wife showing through the wet shirt, Rick grinned back at her, his heart doing a flip.."wait a minute.."

"Laurie, we may have to leave Rex here in a hurry, something's in the works…" Rick started, seeing it was close to four o'clock.

The ringing of the phone cut him off, and he left the room to find the extension.

As he picked it up, he heard Laurie talking to Rex, "all right, but just for a moment, I'm not letting you get all dirty again."

"Hello?"

"Mr. Simon, you don't know me, but my name is Randolph Patrone." , a deep voice replied.

Rick tensed, this was the big man himself. "I know who you are, and what your son's trying to do to my wife and I."

"Please, Mr. Simon. I understand this is a very hard time for all of us. I have a great admiration for you and your wife. She is a very brave woman in every sense of the word and I admire what she did in saving that woman. " Rick shook his head.

"Yeah, well, if you admire my wife so much, why are you allowing your son to threaten the two of us and our family? I don't believe you, Patrone. What's more, we're going to court tomorrow."

A heavy sigh came over the phone. "Very well, Mr. Simon. I'll do what I can to, well, I won't allow you or your wife to be harmed. Please take my advice, though, don't go tomorrow."

Once again the dial tone sounded, and Rick hung up. Just then he heard the front door open, then Laurie's voice. "Mail's here, love, I'll be right back."

"Laurie, no!" he turned and called, realizing it was four o'clock.

Rushing to the front door, he frantically pushed Rex back, then vaulted out onto the porch just as Laurie shut the mail box. Abruptly a high-powered engine sounded, then a dark van careened around the corner of the highway and headed in the ranch's direction. As it neared their driveway, Rick frantically yelled, "Laurie, get down!"

Immediately she dropped flat onto the ground, then shots went off all around them.

Rick fell forward onto the walk, then lay still, waiting until the gunfire stopped. He heard Laurie cry out to him, "Rick", and he called to her, "Sweetheart, just stay still, don't move, please!"

A screeching of brakes signaled the van's departure, then Rick looked up to see his wife still on the ground, her body shaking. Fear rose up in him, and he got up and limped to her side.

"Darlin', don't make a sound, play dead. I'm going to take you inside now, just go limp." He whispered, then he saw her open her eyes.

"Rick…" she mouthed, relief in her eyes. Loudly he cried "Laurie!", then picked her up and carried her inside the house, hoping that if anyone was watching, they were fooled. Once he closed the door, she started to shake again. "It's all right, angel." Rick tried to soothe her, putting her down on the sofa, then sitting next to her. As he pulled her against him, he caught his breath at her scraped and bloodied knees.

"Oh, Laurie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken that call." He started, then she stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. "Rick, I'm all right, if you hadn't called out to me, I was terrified ….they could have killed us, darling…."

Abruptly she stopped, then looked at him, understanding mixed with hurt in her eyes.

"That was a setup, wasn't it, Rick. The van, was that Rob?" Rick nodded, suddenly realizing what a mess he'd made by not taking the time to tell his wife about the ruse.

"And me, honey." Oscar came into the house through the back door, followed by Sheriff Rob. Rick took her hand then said, "I'm sorry, Laurie, I started to tell you that I was going to get the mail, and that we were going to stage an attack to fool Patrone. But that phone call, …."

Laurie sat up, her face flushed. "Rick, why didn't you tell me earlier, I wouldn't have spoiled it...you have trusted me to…"

"Laurie, listen to me." Oscar's stern tone stopped her in mid-sentence. He sat down next to her on the sofa, as Rob perched next to Rick

"I told Rick not to tell you until right before we came. He was supposed to go pick up the mail, then you were to stay inside while he pretended to get shot. That way we would mislead everyone into believing you two were unable to come testify and that Patrone would get a delay in his trial." Laurie's eyes filled with tears as her father added, "I was afraid if he told you before hand, you wouldn't be as believable in telling everyone he was dead or hurt, or that you'd want to help with our plan." Oscar saw her face, then gently wiped her eyes with his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, honey. I should have let him tell you so you wouldn't have been so scared. As it is, I'm afraid Rick was very believable when he ran to you, I had Rob turn around immediately to make sure you weren't hurt by one of the blanks."

Rick saw his wife look at each of them, then she let out a shuddering breath. "I'm the one who's sorry, Dad, I'm so ashamed. You guys just wanted to protect us….", she stopped, then put her arms around Oscar and kissed him, then leaned over and hugged an emotional Rob.

"You two are so dear, and as for my brave, oh, love." She stopped, then buried her face in his chest.

"Sweetheart." Rick wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "It's alright. You were very convincing, darlin' and I think we fooled them. Now we're going to pretend to go to the hospital, then we'll stay at A.J.'s tonight and go in the back way to court tomorrow."

He felt her shaking stop, then she raised her tear-stained face to his. "I'm okay now." she sniffed, then kissed him. "I love you, my fear was for you, darling."

Now Rick was ready to cry, "I love you too, Laurie." He managed. She hugged him tightly, then sighed when Oscar cleared his throat. "All right you two, it's almost dusk. I'll pack up dinner while you get a change of clothing. Rob, check with the sheriff's station, see if there's been any inquiries about shots fired."

"Wait a minute, Dad." Rick went to the bathroom then came back with antiseptic and bandages. Cleaning his wife's scraped knees, he took the opportunity to "kiss and make it better", to Laurie's delight.

"Rick, we forgot something, what about Rex? He's too young to leave by himself, and with Mike at the Chief's…." Laurie began.

"All fixed, Light." Rob came back in the room. "I'm taking Rex home, I have his brother Scotty so he'll have a buddy to play with."

"Thank you, Rob." Laurie hugged her friend, then went to grab her things. As soon as she left the room, Oscar put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "You did good today, son. Except for the mess up with the phone call, you said Randolph Patrone called?"

"Yeah, and he says he doesn't want anything to happen to us. He claims to have an admiration for Laurie, but advised me that we shouldn't go to court tomorrow. I almost believed him." Rick explained.

"Well, maybe he was telling the truth, but I'm not taking any chances. Tomorrow when you and Laurie go to court, I want you and Ron to go in one door, and I'll walk Laurie in the other. We'll do the same when we leave. Just as long as the danger lasts, I want you two to stay with one or the other of us at all times." The older man said.

Rick let out a deep breath, "You're right, Dad. Hopefully after this trial things will get back to normal."


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was almost spooked by how normal things went the next few hours. Entering the van from the back door, Rick and Laurie stayed down as Rob and Oscar drove out of the property in a hurry. Changing cars in Silver Rock, they left Rob with Rex at his place, then drove to A.J.'s condo where Oscar dropped Rick and Laurie off.

"I'm going to pick up Rudy at the airport, then I'll be back." He promised, then Laurie hugged him.

"Thank you, Dad for protecting Rick and I, and straightening me out. I love you ."

"I love you too, Baby. Besides, how often does a father get to bawl out his grown daughter." he smiled.

"No, I'm alive, don't leave me..", Rick woke up, then saw Laurie with her face buried in her pillow, moaning, "No."

"Damn." He thought, then gently touched her hair. "Laurie, sweetheart."

Slowly she turned to face him, "Rick,...oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He kissed her, then cuddled her to him.

"My love, it's going to be all right. I'm here." He whispered, then felt her kisses on his neck.

"I love you, darling. I'm okay, but….I need to ask you something." She said quietly, then put her arms around him as he kissed the tears from her eyes..

"Rick, if….if something happens to me, if I'm in an accident or someone takes me away and you can't find me, would you," she swallowed hard and Rick put his hand on her face, caressing it gently. "What, Angel?"

"Would you keep looking for me, I mean, if you don't see me…die, would you promise to keep searching until you know …otherwise? I mean if you and Steve can't reach me or read me?" she managed.

Rick took a deep breath, "Darlin', of course I'd keep looking, I'll never give up on you, but I'm not going to let anything happen to my love. Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?"

She nodded, and Rick immediately sighed with relief. "Laurie, I promise." He took her hand and kissed her palm, then put it on his heart. "I won't ever let you go, you're stuck with your obstinate, stubborn, …"

"Loving, caring, gentle, very much loved." She kissed him, " husband."

Just then a knock at the door reminded them that the toughest part of the day was ahead of them.

As the police cruiser stopped at the rear of the courthouse, Ron opened the door, then handed Laurie out to Oscar, who rushed her inside. Rick and A.J. got out next, then the chief detective spoke to the driver.

"Robbie, you stay inside, don't go anywhere. You see any trouble, hit the panic button."

"I will, Ron, call me when it's time to come back around." The younger Simon answered.

As the Judge entered the courtroom, the chief detective signaled to the prosecutor that everything was in order, and the hearing began.

After everyone was seated, the Judge looked at the DA. "Mr. Lopez, I don't see the witnesses for the prosecution. Are they present?"

Across the aisle at the defendant's table, Martin Patrone grinned nastily until his attorney elbowed him with the quiet warning, "show respect."

The DA stood. "Yes, your Honor, they are present." He nodded to the bailiffs at each door, who then ushered in first Laurie and Oscar, then a stone-faced A.J. and Rick.

As they took their seats, naked surprise appeared on Patrone's face, then the defense attorney stood.

"Your Honor, we had received information that the prosecution witnesses were unavailable for this hearing….."

Rick wanted to smirk, "you think?" he whispered to A.J.. Laurie reached over and touched his hand.

Judge Mason glared at the attorney. "Mr. Travers, I think your information is obviously incorrect. Are you ready to defend your client?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Travers cleared his throat. "Not at this time, your Honor. I beg the court's indulgence until tomorrow."

Frowning, Judge Mason shook his head. "This is merely an preliminary hearing. In light of the events surrounding the victim and witnesses in this case, I deny your request."

Ashen-faced, the defense attorney weakly sat down, then Patrone scowled at him. "You messed up big time!"

"You're out of order, Mr. Patrone. Any more outbursts and you will be removed from the hearing." Mason growled.

Due to little or no interference brooked by the jurist, Rick was all ready through with his testimony at the lunch break.

"We will recess until 2:00 PM, Mr. Lopez, please have Mrs. Simon ready to go when we come back." Judge Mason instructed. He then turned to Rick, and quietly told him, "There's a private area set up behind my chambers, you and your family are welcome to rest there."

Surprised at his thoughtfulness, Rick nodded, then Laurie held out her hand. "Thank you, your Honor. We appreciate it."

Rick saw a reluctant smile cross the older man's face. "You're welcome, ma'am." He replied, taking her hand in his, then looking over her shoulder at Oscar.

"Now I know why you call her daughter, Mr. Goldman. She is someone to be proud of."

Oscar thanked him as Laurie and Rick followed Ron and A.J. to the Judge's chambers then to a back sitting room. As the door closed behind them, Laurie enveloped her husband in a hug. "I was so proud of you, that creep kept trying to rattle you, but you were wonderful."

"All I had to do was tell the truth, sweetheart." Rick said, then sat down and pulled Laurie into his lap. As none of them had much appetite, the four of them split a sandwich.

"Dad, Judge Mason is very nice, but how did he know you adopted me?" Laurie asked, curious. As Rick passed her some iced tea, Oscar reached over and stroked her hair.

"He's the one who signed the order of adoption, honey. He was curious about you, and why I wanted to adopt you. He's very methodical about the law, but he's a good man."

"Well, I'm surrounded by good men." She smiled, then tensed at a knock on the door.

Oscar went to the door, his hand ready to grasp his weapon. "Who's there?"

"Sergeant James, sir. His Honor sent me to bring you and Mrs. Simon in."

Oscar let out a breath, then cracking the door to verify the identity of the officer, replied, "one moment."

"Rick, you and A.J. wait a minute, then Ron'll come for you." Oscar reminded them, taking Laurie by the arm.

"See you in there, guys." Laurie kissed them each on the cheek, then Rick gave her a peck "for the road."

As the door closed behind them, Rick let out a deep breath. "Almost done, Rick." A.J. told him, putting his suit jacket on. A moment later he saw a panicked look on his face.

"Rick?"

Suddenly gunshots sounded, and the brothers bolted for the door, only to find it locked. Rick pulled out his gun, then blew the lock off. Wrenching open the door, they tumbled out into the corridor, then heard a scream. "Dad! No!"

"Laurie!" Rick yelled, then ran towards the courtroom.

As they turned the corner, both Simons almost froze. There before them on the floor was Oscar, bleeding profusely from his head, trying to get up. Ron was next to him holding him down, then he looked up.

"Patrone and one of his men grabbed Laurie, go after him, quick!"

As Rick and A.J. ran after the escapee, Laurie was being carried through the back garage over the shoulder of one of Patrone's men, her wrists bound with rope and a gag in her mouth.. As they approached a waiting police car, she saw the trunk was open and frantically "called" to Rick, "Hurry, please, darling! They're putting me in the trunk of a car!"

"We're coming, sweetheart, hang on!" she "heard" back, then as the man holding her started to lower her into the enclosed space, she panicked and struggled with him.

"Help!" she let out a muffled cry, then Patrone turned back toward her, then grabbed her by the shoulders, "Not another sound or you're dead!" and forced her into the trunk.

As Rick and A.J. ran toward the entrance of the parking garage, he called on his transmitter to his son "Robbie, get to the Greenside entrance, your uncle and I are at the back entry, we'll stop them here!"

Scarcely had he spoken when the screeching of tires signaled a speeding car. Instantly he pulled his gun and with A.J. taking the side angle, he stepped into the path of the oncoming vehicle and yelled, "Stop!"

Abruptly the car veered towards him, and he only had time to squeeze off one shot before he had to jump out of the way. Careful not to hit the trunk area, A.J. fired into the car, only to have to dive to the pavement to avoid the return fire.

Crestfallen, both Simons saw the car dart around a car at the entrance then vanish onto the street. As he called for back up to follow the cruiser, Rick suddenly saw his watch light up, and he immediately "called", "Laurie, you got your transmitter on, good girl!"

"Rick, I love you. Whatever happens." He felt how afraid she was and tried to reassure her as A.J. called on his transmitter to Ron. "Patrone got away in a police cruiser with Laurie in the trunk, put out an APB, quick!"

"All ready got one going, what's the license plate?" came the reply, and A.J. gave him the number. Within seconds Robbie rolled up alongside them and the two brothers got in.

"I've got Mom's general coordinates, Pop, she's being taken toward the outskirts of town, Patrone Sr. has a place next to the old Sedona Vineyards. I bet sonny boy is taking Mom there!" he explained.

As they drove, Rick kept reaching toward his wife, sending his assurance that they were coming. A.J. glanced at him, then put his hand on his arm.

"Tell my sis we'll find her."

Rick nodded, then caught his son's look in the rear view mirror.

"I'm letting her know all three of us are coming after her."

At once Ron's voice came over A.J.'s transmitter. "Rick, I've got a copter in the air up ahead, there's been a crash on the interstate so you need to jump off and take the old road up to the Foothill pass."

"Ron, any word on Oscar? Is he going to be all right?" Rick asked, not wanting to think about his reaction to Laurie's being taken.

"He's at the hospital with Rudy. He's still going in and out of consciousness; but Dr. Allen thinks he'll pull through. He had to have 17 stitches from the blow he took to the head; apparently he tried to stop one of Patrone's men from grabbing Laurie and was pistol whipped. I guess they would have shot him, except…" Ron let out a frustrated breath, "Laurie threw herself in front of him so they dragged her away instead."

Rick swore, then saw his son's neck stiffen. "Ron, keep us posted on his condition, also, have Rudy get a hold of Steve, would you? Can you can get us some air support before dusk?"

"I'll try, but watch out for the dust storms in the foothills, the visibility is down to 30 feet right now." Ron warned, then added, "Rudy already called Steve, he and Jaime are on their way."

Within half an hour the detective's warning came true, as cars and trucks were blown over in several spots on the highway. Soon the road ahead was visible only a block at a time, and Robbie was forced to reduce speed to a crawl.

"Keep an eye out for that turn off, son, oh here it is." Rick said, seeing through the dust a state highway sigh. As Robbie swung onto the two lane road, he suddenly yelled, "hold on" and screeched to a stop.

"Whoa, what was that, Robbie…." Rick began, only to realize that his son's quick action saved them from plowing into a jack-knifed truck sitting across both lanes of the road.

"Good work, Robbie." A.J. gasped, then he got on the radio to the Highway Patrol to report the accident.

Immediately the engine of an aircraft sounded overhead, then through the blowing debris they saw a man climb out of the cab of the truck and come toward them.

Suddenly Rick had a bad feeling. "A.J., be ready, something's wrong here."

He got out of the cruiser, then saw the trucker stop in his tracks. "Need some help?" Rick asked politely.

"No, so turn back around and go back to where you came from. This is private land." The rough-looking man snarled.

"I don't think so, mister. We've got a sheriff there who says otherwise, and the Highway Patrol is watching us from above." Rick replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, right. Now move it or go home in pieces!" the trucker yelled.

Abruptly a loudspeaker sounded from the car, and bright lights beamed directly into the face of the man.

"This is the sheriff, move that truck or face arrest!"

All of a sudden the trucker wilted. "I can't move it, it's stuck!"

"Move it or go to jail, that's an order!" the authoritative voice spoke again.

At once the man backed off, then going back to the truck, started it up then straightened it out and went down the slope to the wider turn out on the main highway. Just then a Highway Patrol car arrived, and after getting information on the now cowed drive, an officer strode over to Robbie.

"Deputy Simon, I'm Officer Baker, Captain Ron sent me. Seems our guy here has a lengthy record, including convictions in several of the Patrone family cases. I have orders to take him in for obstruction and threatening a peace officer.:

"Thanks, Baker. I've got a warrant to serve and, my mother to find." Robbie answered, then thanked the officer again and went back to the cruiser.

Just as the patrol car left, a heavy blast of wind nearly overturned the police car, and with no road in sight, Rick reluctantly decided they had to pull off the road until it cleared up some.

As he found a safe spot to park, Rick turned up his transmitter, thinking he heard voices.

"Rick, listen!" A.J. quietly said.

"Father, I thought you were in town, I'd better make tracks." Martin Patrone's voice sounded muffled, then a creaking noise signaled that the trunk was being opened.

"So you took her, well son, bring her in, you can put Mrs. Simon in the basement while we plan your next move." Rick knew that voice. Randolph Patrone.

"While we plan…I thought you weren't going to help me, Father." The younger man sarcastically replied, then Rick heard his wife being picked up then a rustling sound indicating she was being carried.

"Well, since you've proven that you can get yourself out of a tough situation, the least I can do for my successor is lend a helping hand." A.J. groaned, "Like father, like son."

"You won't regret turning over the business to me." Martin Patrone sounded boastful, then the sound of a door opening then footsteps told them Laurie had been taken inside.

"Sweetheart." Rick "called" to his wife, then felt fear in her thoughts as she answered, "Rick, I'm in a storage room of some kind, Mr. Patrone is here, he seems to be helping his son. I saw at least four other men here, love. Don't try to come in by yourselves, please."

"It's all right, Laurie, we'll come get you when it's safe." He assured her, then listened as Patrone started advising his son.

"Mrs. Simon will be secure here, Martin, until we get you settled in Mexico. If anyone starts sniffing around the operation, we'll just let them know she's dead if there's any interference."

"Operation, you mean I can run things from down there, like I planned? What made you change your mind?" Martin's tone was suspicious, then the old man sounded conciliatory.

"I've never liked change, son. If it wasn't broken, why fix it? But I thought about what you said, and I think you deserve a chance to try it your way. Why don't we go upstairs, and I can give you a list of the contacts you'll need in Calexico, when you cross the border."

"What about her." Rick tensed as the younger Patrone's voice sounded louder, then knew they were next to Laurie.

"She's not going anywhere, go ahead and tie her to the chair. She'll stay put until we decide what happens next." Randolph Patrone replied.

Within a few minutes the two men's voices faded, then Rick whispered, "Laurie, are you all right?"

"Rick. I'm so tired, I haven't the strength to get loose." She "answered".

"It's all right." Rick tried to keep his emotions under control. "Just rest, darlin'. When the storm lets up we'll come get you, okay? Just hold on for me a little bit longer."

"Yes, love." He heard her sniff then "tell" him, "I love you, Rick. Stay safe for me, and tell my Robbie and A.J. it'll be okay."

As the hours passed, the three Simons took turns monitoring the radio and the weather. Occasionally the wind became so violent Rick feared the cruiser would blow over, so he and Robbie sat on opposite ends of the car to try to balance their weight.

As light appeared in the sky, the wind died down, then Rick and A.J. got out and cleared a mound of sand from under the tires. As they got back into the car, Rick was startled by the sound of footsteps echoing off his transmitter.

"Laurie? Wake up, darlin'" he "called".

"Rick? Someone's here, oh…." Rick felt her confusion, then heard a rustling noise .

"Mrs. Simon?" Randolph Patrone's voice.

"Drink this, my dear, just a sip. You'll feel better." At once he realized the man had removed her gag and was giving her water.

"Thank you." Laurie's voice was weak, then the elder Patrone spoke.

"I'm sorry this happened, Mrs. Simon. I'm going to take you to safety now. I promised your husband no harm would come to you, and I don't break my word. " A muffled sob came from his wife, and Rick fought back tears as Laurie saw that the man was serious.

"Please, just drop me at the nearest police station, no one has to know who had me…." She whispered, then Patrone interrupted her.

"No, I'm going to take you to your home. Just tell your husband …I will take care of the problem, you and your family will be safe."

"Robbie, let's go." Rick told his son, unable to believe his ears. Starting up the cruiser, they proceeded carefully up the hill.

Moments later, he listened as the older man untied Laurie then helped her out of her chair. As the two of them left the storage room, Ron came over the police radio.

"Rick, we can get air support up in five minutes, are you still at the foot of the turnoff?"

"No we're on our way up the hill, get over here quick." Rick told him of the senior Patrones' startling actions, then froze in mid-sentence as a familiar voice came over his transmitter.

"Where do you think you're taking her, Father?"

"No." A.J. leaned forward, dismay on his face as the three men heard Martin Patrone's sarcastic tone.

"I'm taking her home, my son. I've changed my mind, she's not at fault here, I am. You're free to go home to Mexico, but I'm done with you." Randolph Patrone quietly informed him.

"I don't think so, old man. I'm giving the orders here, and I say Mrs. Simon stays as my hostage. Now hand her over, NOW!" The last word was shouted, and Rick immediately "told" his wife, "Run, sweetheart, run! We're coming now!"

Laurie saw both men glaring at each other, then slipped her arm from Randolph's hand and darted toward the basement door. At once Martin Patrone yelled, "Stop or I'll shoot you!"

"Stupido, don't fire, there's flammable liquid all around here!" the older man shouted back.

Gunshots sounded, then the sounds of a struggle as Rick called frantically "Laurie!"

"Rick, I'm sending a copter now to your location, pull over!" Ron ordered, then Rick ignored him. "Robbie, keep going!"

Immediately Robbiecontinued up the road, only to find the pavement increasingly covered withlayers of dirt and debris.

While her rescuers were on their way, Laurie managed to get the door to the outside open, only to feel a bullet graze her leg as she ran outside. Blindly she limped toward the gated entrance, only to hear the sounds of alarms going off.

As she came to the edge of the landscaping, she heard a loud "boom",. then saw wood and brick and debris flying everywhere. Desperate to escape, she dashed though a gap in the ornamental fencing, then felt something hit her and she went down.

"Rick!" she screamed aloud, then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

As Robbie maneuvered up the road, Rick and A.J. took turns frantically calling Laurie's name. There was no sound except for the muffled noises of explosions, then men's voices shouting.

Rick frantically radioed their friend. "Ron, there's been an explosion at the Patrone place, Laurie was calling my name then she was cut off!"

"I heard her, the pilot says the whole building's on fire. I'll have them set down as close to the place as possible, the fire department's on their way. It sounds like Martin Patrone started the whole thing by shooting at Laurie or his father." The detective replied, then Rick heard him speaking to someone.

Immediately the horn of a fire engine sounded in back of them ,and Robbie pulled onto the shoulder of the road to let them pass. He also put his siren on, and soon there were two other patrol cars behind them.

As they approached the private drive to the Patrone estate, Robbie was forced to stop as a roadblock was set up at the entrance of the estate. As a firefighter approached the car, Rick was grateful for his son's uniform and his easy manner of authority as he identified himself.

"You'll still have to move the car, but I'll notify you as soon as we find Mrs. Simon. Chief Bransontold us of her being held here, as well as the nature of the suspect." The fire captain told him, then glancing up at the black smoke and small explosions going off, hesitated, then added "If she was all ready outside when this happened, she has a chance, if not…."

Rick heard this, and he nearly lost it. "Laurie!" he "called". No response.

Just then the sound of a copter caught his ears, then he saw a police helicopter touch down on the road in back of them. A familiar figure jumped out, and Rick's hopes soared as he saw Steve Austin leading a group of police up the road.

"Uncle Steve!" Robbie leaped out of the car, then he hugged the big man as he rushed to them.

"Robbie! I'm glad to see you guys, Rick, A.J., anything from Laurie?" he asked, then his face darkened as Rick shook his head.

"She must be unconscious out here somewhere, she was already outside I think when the explosions hit." He explained, then was forced to stand back as an engine company pulled out then headed back to the city.

"Let me see if we can go in now, Pop, keep trying to reach Mom." Robbie said, then Steve gripped Rick's shoulder. "I'll go with him, I have clearance from Ron already."

Frustrated, Rick and A.J. waited, calling then listening to their transmitters for any sound of where Laurie was. After another hour passed, Rick's hopes were raised when word came that Randolph Patrone was pulled alive from the wreckage of his basement.

"Pop! I just talked to Mr. Patrone." Robbie ran toward his father and uncle, then started coughing from the now white-colored smoke billowing down the road.

"Easy son, what did he say?" Rick caught hold of his son, then steadied him as he told them, "He says Mom ran outside before the cellar caught fire, but, Martin shot her in the leg, Pop. He doesn't know if she cleared the house before it collapsed."

"The stinking bastard, when I find him…." Rick stopped when Robbie shook his head. "He's already taken care of, he bought it when he shot at his father and a cask of wine exploded."

Rick sighed, then apologized, "Robbie, I'm sorry, I'm so frustrated, they've got to let us in to look for her."

Just then Steve came out of the gate, his walk slow and measured. Rick's stomach knotted as he got a look at his friend's stern face.

"Steve?"

Rick jogged up to him, then stopped as Steve put out a hand and grabbed his shoulder.

"Rick, we looked all around the house, she's not there, at least, "the big man swallowed, "At least, she's not alive. There's no way she made it if she was near the house, it exploded everywhere."

"No, Steve, she was running away from the house, I think she got clear, I heard her scream then noise around her. Wait a minute…" Rick stopped when Steve shook his head.

"I can't read her, Rick, ….she's gone."

"NO!" Rick shouted, then looking in Steve's eyes, lowered his voice. "Look, just listen."

He turned up his transmitter to full volume, and at first there was only static, then ….

"Laurie!"

Laurie opened her eyes, then thought she was dreaming.

Rick was calling her, he sounded hysterical. "My poor darling, where is he?", she wondered, dazed.

She tried to get up, and pain shot through her back. She cried out in pain "Rick!", then saw the stump of a burned out cactus a few feet away. Crawling on her hands and knees, she reached it, then pulled herself upright.

At first he thought it was from his transmitter, then Rick realized it was his wife's thoughts.

"Laurie? Sweetheart?" He must have said it aloud, for A.J. had a hold of his arm. "Rick? Steve, listen to him."

"Rick!"

He shook Steve's hand off of him. "She's alive, I just heard her, listen"

"Laurie, if you hear me, call Steve." He frantically told her over his transmitter.

Laurie heard him, then "responded". "Steve? Please help me, I can't walk! I want Rick!"

Suddenly Steve stiffened, then Rick heard a faint sob over his transmitter, and his patience exploded.

"She's alive! Laurie!" he yelled, then barreled through the gates of the crime scene before anyone could stop him.

"Laurie! Laurie!" Rick yelled frantically as he ran, then heard A.J. yell from behind him "there she is!"

Hanging onto a dead cactus halfway to the rear of the property. Barely able to stand, Laurie was shaking, her clothing torn and dirty. Rick dashed toward her, calling after him, "A.J., Go get the paramedics, now!"

As he approached Laurie, he saw her mouthing his name, then at once she was in his arms, dry sobs erupting from her throat as she collapsed against him.

"Laurie, sweetheart, thank God, oh thank God." He cried, holding her tightly. He had to strain to hear her voice, raspy and weak.

"Rick, Rick, please don't let go, it hurts, darling." She struggled to talk, then Rick carefully picked her up as she suddenly cried out in pain.

"Don't leave me, my angel, my brave girl." He begged, seeing her almost fainting. Carefully feeling for any bleeding from her back with one hand, he found none, but he suspected she had internal damage.

"My back, Rick, I can't walk. I was hit by something, it knocked me out." She managed, then seeing his distress, put her face against his and felt the tears on his cheeks.

"Darling, oh I love you, you came for me, you did. Please don't cry,." She whispered, then heard Steve and Robbie calling her name. "Steve, grab a backboard!" Rick yelled as he held her tightly to him and started down the hill.

"Oh my baby, oh, I don't want him to see me like this, Rick, no!" ..she started to cry until Rick stopped to calm her down, trying to still her shaking.

"Laurie, my angel, we don't care what you look like, we've been so desperate to find you, please, I won't cry if you don't, precious." He begged, then saw her take a deep breath. "All right, love, but just until we get home, then I deserve a good cry."

"Yes, sweetheart, I promise", Rick said, wiping her face with his shirt, then kissing her gently. She raised her reddened eyes to his, then murmured, "you always keep your promises, Rick, always."

Just then Robbie and Steve caught up to them, and Laurie smiled at her tearful son and friend.

"Your father found me, darling, I'll be all right. Steve, where did you come from…oh, no, Dad!"

At once Steve took her hand firmly in his as they gently placed her on a backboard.

"Honey, he's going to be all right. He's been so worried, and, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, or … believe Rick when he said you were alive." He admitted emotionally.

"It's all right, I was so out of it, I didn't hear you guys call me. I thought I was watching you and Rick argue, and Rick was so upset, he even, what?" she stopped, seeing the look of shock on Robbie's face.

"Mama, Uncle Steve and Pop did get upset, he even cussed." Her son explained.

Dazed, Laurie shook her head. "I, must have picked up your thoughts, Rick, while I was unconscious, that's so strange."

"Strange or not, it's a miracle, Laurie." Rick kissed her, then let the paramedics load her into the ambulance. It was a tight fit, but Rick made them let both him and Robbie in the ambulance, as A.J. and Steve followed behind in the police cruiser.

When the worn out group arrived at the hospital, they found their entire family in hysterics, despite Robbie's radioing in to Ron that Laurie had been found.

"Mama!" Robin was the first to reach her as they laid her on a gurney. Laurie saw how upset her daughter was and her own eyes welled up. "Robin, I'm here, I'm going to be all right, honey."

"I'm okay, Mama, I just…we heard such awful things." Robin choked, then Rick hugged her. "Your mom was very brave, she's going to need all our help to get well, right, darling'?"

Laurie nodded, not trusting her voice. "Laurie, where my girl?" Cecilia came to her side, then took her hand as the nurse wheeled her down the hall.

"Mom, I'm so glad you got back, I've missed you and the children so." Laurie sniffed, then giggled as Rick offered to blow her nose for her. "Darling, you are so bad."

Cecilia looked at her weary son, then smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Rick." Laurie squeezed her hand as she added, "So am I, Mom. He found me."

Rick had to stop and wipe his eyes, but he was cheered by the fact that bit by bit she was calming down. He was relieved to find Rudywaiting for them at the trauma center door, and that was the only reason he let go of her hand.

"Missy, thank God you're safe, where were you?" Rudy's eyes were wet, and he gently leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Someplace in the foothills. Rudy, where's Dad? Is he all right?" she asked, and Rudy nodded.

"Honey, he just needed to know you were found. He's been so worried. We all were. Now what happened to you, let me see." He explained, then as she started to protest Rick's leaving, Rick bent down and kissed her again.

"Sweetheart, Rudy needs to find out where you're hurt, okay? I'll be right outside, I'm not going to leave here without you,."

"Yes, darling." Laurie sighed, then pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. Rudy cleared his throat, then helped take her inside.

Rick only made it as far as the chair outside the entrance, then everything caught up to him at once. His legs gave way, and the only reason he didn't hit the floor was Steve's strong arm catching him, then helping him sit. Rick lowered his head, his body shaking. "I almost lost her…" he gasped.

"Easy, pal. Laurie's going to be okay. Listen,." Steve knelt beside him. "I was wrong to give up so fast on my best friend. I hope you can forgive me, Rick."

Rick took a deep breath and wearily raised his head, then managed a smile. "Nothing to forgive, Steve. You don't know…" He told him and A.J. about the nightmare his wife had, and the promise he made.

Shaking his head, A.J. came to his side.

"Rick, it's all right, she's safe now, and, well, you remembered what a survivor she is. You need to rest."

He took a deep breath, then nodded. "Okay, but, come get me when Rudy's done examining her. I promised I'd be right outside."

Rick let his brother assist him into an empty treatment room, then climbing onto a gurney, fell instantly asleep.

"Rick…."

He thought he was dreaming, but a soft kiss on his hand persuaded him otherwise.

"Laurie?" Opening his eyes, he turned and saw her laying on a bed next to him, her eyes full of relief.

"You had me worried, darling. You were so tired and upset, I made Rudy let them bring you to me."

Fully awake, he inched over to her and kissed her, his lips lingering over the bruises and scrapes that marked her face. "I just needed my princess to wake me up." he murmured. "How do you feel, sweetheart? What did Rudy say?" he managed between kisses.

"I have a fractured disc, Rick. That's why I can't walk. As soon as the inflammation goes down, it should be all right. My leg just has a bad cut from where Patrone shot at me, but it's fine." She assured him, then Rick saw the size of the bandage on her leg, and he was furious.

"That, that, oh, darlin', if he wasn't dead already…" he growled, then he saw her expression become fearful, and he panicked.

"Laurie, I'm sorry, you didn't know, I just can't bear what he did to my little love." He added, then let out a deep breath as she put her face next to his.

"Rick, you say the dearest things, I am your love, and it's okay, you can be angry for both of us. He was horrible, but he'll never hurt either of us again." She replied. Rick took advantage of her being so close to kiss her again, then the sound of a clearing throat made him look up.

"Uh, hi Rudy."

"I thought you were asleep, I know Missy here needs to get some rest." The doctor smirked at them.

Rick stretched then sat up, carefully putting his arm around his wife.

"I'll make sure she does, but Rudy, what about her back? How long is she going to be off her feet?"

"I think as soon as the anti-inflamatories kick in, she'll have full use of her legs. It's a miracle that there was no other damage to her spinal cord, but within a few weeks she'll be back to normal, I think." Their friend reassured them.

"Rudy, when can I see Dad, I need to see him." Laurie suddenly was panicky, and Rudy placed a hand on her arm.

"How about now." At the two Simon's surprised faces, the doctor smiled, then went to the door and opened it.

Oscar sat in a wheelchair, his head wrapped in bandages. Laurie let out a cry, then Oscar came out of his chair and stumbled to her side.

"Shh, it's okay, honey, it's okay." He hugged her as she wept into his shoulder. Rudy moved his chair up so he could sit next to her. Relief flooded Rick as Oscar comforted her.

"Dad, I thought he was going to kill you, I couldn't bear it…" she choked, then Oscar shook his head.

"Baby, you were very brave, but you scared me when you put yourself in front of me. Don't you ever do that again." He warned her, then his face softened and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, now I want you to get some rest, okay?" Laurie nodded, then Rudy pretended to scowl.

"How come she doesn't mind me that well?"

Rick snickered as Oscar grinned proudly, "That's because fathers take precedent over uncles!"

Rudy dropped his pretense of annoyance as he looked at Laurie, "Uncle?"

"Yes, Rudy, that's how I've always thought of you. I love you, you know." Laurie told him, then he hugged her carefully.

"Thank you, honey, I love you too, now, do you want something to eat?"

At once Laurie smiled, and Rick chuckled. "She might love all of us, but she's still my hungry girl."

She snuggled into his chest then kissed him, saying, "and don't you forget it!"


	5. Chapter 5

"All right, I think that's enough of a workout, darlin'." Rick came in from the kitchen to see his wife standing on the treadmill, drops of perspiration on her forehead.

After a week in the hospital, then two weeks of therapy, Laurie was walking with assistance, but the way she was pushing herself….Rick was going to put his foot down.

"I'm okay, Rick." She smiled weakly at him, gripping the support bar while she caught her breath.

"Laurie, you know what the doctors said, and not just Rudy." Rick frowned as he saw Laurie's obstinate expression. "Rick, I'm fine. I want to keep going, just another 10 minutes."

"No, sweetheart." He walked toward her and she shook her head.

"Yes, Rick. I have to ."

He ignored her and picked her up, then kissed her as she tried to protest. Immediately she melted against him, and he felt her arms around him.

"Laurie, " he kissed her face, then her neck. "You're wet through, here." He carried her unresisting to their room.

"Darling, I'm sorry to be stubborn." She wearily looked into his eyes, then rested her head on his shoulder. "But I'm so close to being able to walk on my own….." "I know, my princess." He stroked her hair. "I love you, and I want you to be able to get around by yourself. But you won't get better if you overdo it." Rick put her down on their bed, then helped her change into dry clothes. Smiling, she put her arms around his neck.

"How did Mrs. Simon get so lucky to have Mr. Simon?" she cupped his face and kissed him tenderly.

Catching his breath, Rick grinned at her. "Mrs. Simon smiled, and Mr. Simon was a goner. Besides," he started kissing her neck then working his way up her throat. "Mr. Simon needs another timeout."

"Ooh, then Mrs. Simon will just have to …oh, Rick…." She gave a moan of pleasure as he reached a certain spot, then started unbuttoning her top, kissing her all the way back down.

At that moment a loud buzz announced someone at the gate, and Rick made a rude noise.

"Darling…." Laurie giggled, then she released him from her arms and lay back down on the bed as he mock-ordered, "you stay put, whoever it is can just come back later."

As Rick walked in the living room, he saw a police car at the gate, then recognized Chief Branson.

Startled, he pressed the gate button to allow the car to drive in, then called back to Laurie, "It's Chief Branson, I'll go see what he wants."

As he opened the door, he saw the younger man get out of the cruiser. "Hey, Chief, what's up? Any news on our missing suspect?"

"Yeah, Rick, sorry I didn't call before I came." Branson said. "I just came to show some pics to Laurie, see if anything rings a bell. Oh damn…"

"What's wrong?" Rick saw the Chief bend down to look at the rear left tire.

"I picked up a nail somewhere, shoot, lucky I made it this far." The man straightened up as Rick responded, "I've got a spare in the barn, Chief. Go on in and make yourself at home, I'll go get it."

"Thanks, Rick, I'll go say hi to Laurie." Chief Branson beamed, then headed into the house.

Curious as to what the police chief was there for, Laurie made her way over to her walker, only to hear the extension ring in the kitchen. As she went to answer it, she saw her husband go into the barn.

"Simon Residence."

"Laurie, where's Rick?" A.J. was on the line, sounding frantic.

"He's in the barn, A.J. Is something wrong?" Laurie had a cold feeling come over her, then she saw Chief Branson approaching the barn door.

"Ron's on his way over, has Chief Branson come by?"

"Yes, he's here right now, A.J., oh, no!" Laurie saw Branson put the crossbar on the barn door, locking it. At once she "called" "Rick! Chief Branson just locked you in!"

Rick was rolling a spare tire over to the barn entrance when he heard his wife's "call". "What!" Rick "answered ", then his transmitter lit up. "Rick!" A..J. called him "Branson's after you, Ron thinks he's the mystery man at the Fun Zone. He packed up and took off this morning before they could question him!"

"A.J., get Rob and get over here quick. I'll bust out of here, have Laurie lock herself in her room." He responded.

"Laurie" he "told" her, "Ron thinks Branson's the lookout. He took off before they could question him and A.J. says he's after us!" he explained, trying to open the barn door.

Unable to lift the bar blocking the latch, he rushed to the back door, which was partially blocked with blown dirt.

"I'm coming, sweetheart, lock yourself in the bedroom and I'll come in the window." He relayed, then he "heard" her tell him, "He's at the door, Rick!"

"A.J., he's in the house, hurry!" he told him over the transmitter.

Laurie huddled on the bed, phone in hand, then heard the "friendly" voice, "Laurie, it's Chief Branson, can I see you for a moment?"

Remaining silent, she heard the doorknob rattle, then the footsteps moved away.

Releasing the breath she was holding, Laurie turned and opened the window, only to be startled by the door being kicked in.

Wheeling around on her bed, she dropped the phone, then saw Branson in the doorway, a gun in one hand.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Laurie." He gave her an apologetic smile, then motioned with the gun. "this way, my dear. We're going to take a little ride together, just to the border."

"No, please, Chief. Don't do this." She pleaded, not moving, then he quietly warned, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't come with me, I'll go get Rick, and he won't be coming back!"

She heard Rick call to her "No, stall him darlin', I'll be right there!"

"I can't walk without my walker." She hedged, moving forward slightly.

"That's all right, Laurie." He smiled again, then abruptly yanked her off the bed by her arm then pushing her against the wall, pulled out his handcuffs.

Holstering his gun to handcuff her, Laurie took advantage of the distraction and elbowed him in the stomach, then jerked herself away from his grasp. As he doubled over, she managed to urge her legs into moving away from him out of the room, then pulled the door closed.

Stumbling into the living room, she struggled to get to the back door. She was almost to the door when Branson grabbed her from behind, then picked her up and put a hand over her mouth as he started to drag her, kicking to the front door.

"No!" she cried, her protest a muffled whimper, then he pushed her roughly against the wall while he went to open the door with his other hand. Suddenly the door was slammed open, knocking him backward and releasing his grip on her. She fell to the floor, then heard Rick yell, "don't move, Laurie!"

A shot rang out, then she saw the police chief stagger out the door, then a loud thud indicated he'd collapsed outside.

Laurie stayed down, frozen with terror, then she heard Rick calling her name.

"Laurie, Laurie!" Rick frantically went to her side, then gently lifted her up. "Sweetheart, are you all right, did he hurt you?"

He saw her eyes open wide, then she shook her head. "No, darling, he was so rough, but" she reached up and put her arms around his neck. "I'm all right. I just can't believe he did this to us. And to his family, Rick, he would have killed you if I didn't pretend to go with him!"

"Shh, no, darlin'…" Relieved, he cuddled her to him then lifted Laurie onto the sofa and kissed her as A.J. and Ron came running in. "Rick, is she.., Laurie!" A.J. saw her, then came to her side.

"A.J., I'm okay, how did you get here so fast?" Rick helped her sit up so she could hug both men.

"I was at the sheriff's office when I heard Branson bust in your door, Ron blew past me and I jumped in my car and drafted him all the way here." A.J. managed a smile when Laurie giggled weakly at the mental picture.

"Little brother, I can just see it; Ron, oh, it's all right…" she stopped when he wiped his eyes then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Honey, when I heard what Branson said, then I saw him dragging you through the house…I should have suspected he had something to do with Patrone." Ron stopped when Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, you couldn't have guessed, how long have we known him? Five years? Besides," he added, sliding behind his wife and putting his arms around her. "He was so on top of all this, what tipped you off?"

"Remember when you mentioned the man in the shadows and how you were afraid someone might try to intimidate you and Laurie? He got a call right after that and said something about a break and for you to two to go home." Laurie nodded, then Rick let out a whistle.

"That's right, we never did hear what that break was. That must have been one of Patrone's men."

"Yeah, Rick, but the topper was Randolph Patrone's admission that Branson knew all about him and kept quiet in exchange for him staying out of the "right part" of town. He's willing to testify to that in exchange for a lighter sentence." A.J. smirked as Rick's jaw dropped. "And to think Laurie and I risked our lives for his ex-wife and kid..."

It hit Rick he'd left the chief bleeding on the walk so he could take care of Laurie. "Ron, who's guarding Branson?"

"Rob's watching him, I think you had something more important on your mind?" Now Ron was grinning, then Rick felt Laurie snuggle against him.

"Thanks, Ron. You and A.J. saved both of us." He kissed her neck and made her laugh. "My Valkrie."

Just then the ambulance arrived, and after assuring Laurie and Rick that he'd deliver their statements himself, Ron took off with the wounded police chief.

After Rob came in, Rick decided his wife had had enough excitement. "Laurie, I want you to rest now, Robin and Ian will be here soon, and I'll get dinner started."

"All right, Rick. Rob, A.J., you are staying, aren't you?" Laurie got up with Rick's help, then let go of his hand and started for the bedroom, not seeing the three men's amazement.

"Light, you've done it!" the sheriff grinned. A.J. sputtered, "Sis?"

"What?" she turned around in the doorway, then it hit her. At once she held out her arms and Rick came to her, catching her up in his embrace and kissing her. "Laurie, that's how you got to the back door! You're walking!"

"Darling, I had to, it hurt but I almost got to the kitchen door before he grabbed me, oh I can walk by myself!" she cried joyfully. A.J. hugged her, bragging, "That's my sis, wait until Oscar and Rudy see you go!"


	6. Epilogue

"Oh, Joey, I love it, thank you!" Abby beamed at her son as she opened her present, then Joey hugged her before bashfully going back to his seat next to Ron.

"Hmm, nice work, Joey; now how do you suppose he knew what you wanted, Abby?" Rick teased her, then she flicked the crumpled up wrapping paper at him.

"Spoil sport, he knows his Mom's tastes" she said snootily, then was shot down by Ron's snicker.

"All right, so I made a Mother's Day Wish List, it works for Christmas!" she smirked, admiring the sparkling pin her son had given her.

"I think that's cute, buddy, now what did you get, sis?" Laurie looked at Linda, who was reclining against A.J. on the sofa.

She grinned, as Ricky and Ceci handed her a couple of messy packages. "Robin gave me a drawing, and A.J. gave me, well, never mind…" she blushed as A.J. chuckled.

As his sister-in-law unwrapped her presents, Rick put his arms around Laurie as she perched on his lap. This Mother's Day was so welcome, after all the ups and downs of the last month, it was a real treat to celebrate and forget the trauma that was still so fresh in their minds.

"Rick?" A.J. was looking at him, a relieved expression on his face. Puzzled Rick leaned over to him, then he smiled as A.J. gave him some news.

"All right, who's telling secrets." Cecilia raised an eyebrow at her sons, then Laurie looked up at Rick.

"Darling?"

He leaned down and kissed her, then sighed. "Well, it's not much of a secret, but neither you nor I have to testify at the trials of either Branson or Patrone, they've pled guilty."

"Oh, Rick, that's wonderful." Laurie smiled, then started to laugh as Linda pulled matching handmade potholders out of one package and a hand painted apron out of the other.

"That's so cute, did you two make those?" she asked Ricky and Ceci. They nodded proudly.

"Well, they're just what I needed, thank you both, I love them." Linda embraced her children, then happily kissed A.J.. "Thank you for making me a mother." She whispered, turning his face red.

"Well, talk about me blushing!" Laurie giggled, then was surprised by a package being placed on her lap. Turning around, Rick chuckled to see Robin and Ian standing there. Laurie saw them at the same time, then laughed as Robbie and Ramona brought up the rear.

"Darlings, how wonderful, you're early!" she exclaimed, exchanging kisses and hugs with them and Andy and Lala and a very wriggly Petey.

"Ian got off early, Mom, so we drove down and caravaned with Robbie and Ramona." Robin explained, then Robbie nodded. "Pop said you had a surprise for us, well, we've both got one for you!"

Laurie glanced at her husband, "Well, let me give you my surprise first, although a few people know about it." She giggled at Rick's making a face.

She slowly stood up, then walked toward their tearful children, not to mention an astonished Oscar standing at the back door.

"Mama!" All of them enveloped her in a huge hug, then slowly gave way to Oscar, himself still a little shaky getting around.

"Baby, I'm so proud!" he told her, bringing her to tears, then laughter at the sight of Rex and Mike barking and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Even Rex and Mike are happy for you, sweetheart." Rick cleared his throat, his heart full.

"Mom, please open your present." Robbie urged her, wiping his eyes, then Laurie tore the paper away from a large box.

Opening it, she found a beautiful oaken jewelry box, and her eyes filled again as Robin opened it to show it played an old love song.

"Children, it's the most beautiful thing, oh, look at the pictures, Rick…" Laurie wiped her eyes at the two specially posed portrait pictures inserted in the lid, one of Robbie and Ramona and Andy and Lala, Robin and Ian and Petey on the other.

Seeing a third paper in the box itself, Laurie picked it up, then turned it over to see a hand-drawn picture of a smiling child.

"Oh, my….Robin, are you, …?" she gasped, then saw the smile on her son's face.

"You mean, Ramona, and you, baby?" Laurie looked at Robin, then Ramona, then embraced them both, almost bursting with happiness.

"Yes, Mom, Ian and I decided the time was right, and sure enough…." Her daughter turned red, then Ian hugged her as Robbie snickered.

"Same thing, only Ramona was going to go back to school, but…." Rick was beside himself, hugging his son and daughter-in-law, then Ian and Robin. At once he felt Laurie's arms around him.

"Congratulations, Grandpa!"

"Congratulations to you, Grandma." Rick beamed.

As they settled down to dinner, Cecilia stood up. "Since I'm the most experienced mother…I get to give the toast." As they quieted down, she looked at her family then her sons.

"I'd like to offer this toast, may our family never be parted by bad times or good, and to us mothers," Cecilia almost choked, but regained her composure. "May we never forget how much we are loved."

"To our mothers." Everyone raised their glasses, then Rick looked at the mother of his children, her gaze so full of tenderness he immediately pulled her to him.

"Never forget, Laurie. Always." Rick whispered, kissing her, then Laurie put her face against his.

"I won't, beloved, just remember that the world couldn't hold all the love I have for you."

Watching them, Rudy and Oscar saw the happiness on their faces, then Oscar quietly said, "of all the miracles….and we get to share them."

"Old friend, that's what family is all about." Rudy told him, blowing his nose, then Laurie's voice broke through their musings.

"Dad, Rudy, time for dinner, can you get the ham off the counter?"

Oscar chuckled. "Now that's what we're all about. Coming, honey!"


End file.
